wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Epilog
|adnotacje= }} W rok przeszło po upadku Kamieńca, gdy uciszyły się jako tako niezgody stronnictw, wystąpiła nareszcie Rzeczpospolita w obronie swych granic wschodnich. I wystąpiła zaczepnie. Wielki hetman Sobieski poszedł w trzydzieści jeden tysięcy jazdy i piechoty w sułtańskie ziemie, pod Chocim, by uderzyć na potężniejsze nierównie zastępy Husseina-baszy stojącego pod tymże zamkiem. Imię pana Sobieskiego było już straszne nieprzyjacielowi. Przez ów rok po upadku Kamieńca, mając zaledwie kilka tysięcy wojska, tyle dokazał, tak poszarpał niezliczoną armię padyszacha, tyle wygniótł czambułów, tak wielkie odbił tłumy jasyru, że stary Hussein, lubo liczbą wojsk potężniejszy, lubo na czele wyborowego komuniku stojący, lubo przez Kapłana-baszę wspomagany, nie śmiał hetmanowi stawić czoła w otwartym polu i w warownym postanowił się bronić obozie. Hetman otoczył wojskami ów obóz i wiadomo było powszechnie, iż chce wstępnym bojem go zdobyć. Mniemali wprawdzie niektórzy, iż niesłychane to jest w dziejach wojen przedsięwzięcie, by z mniejszą siłą porywać się na większą, której w dodatku wały i rowy bronią. Hussein miał sto dwadzieścia dział, w całym zaś polskim obozie było ich tylko pięćdziesiąt. Piechoty tureckie trzykroć przenosiły potęgą hetmańskie; samych janczarów, tak strasznych w ręcznym boju, stało w tureckich wałach przeszło ośmnaście tysięcy. Lecz hetman wierzył w swoją gwiazdę, urok swego imienia — i na koniec w wojska, które prowadził. Szły bowiem pod nim pułki doświadczone i hartowane w ogniu, ludzie, którzy od dziecinnych lat we wrzawie wojennej wzrośli, odbyli niezliczoną ilość pochodów, wypraw, oblężeń, bitew. Wielu pamiętało jeszcze straszne Chmielnickiego czasy, Zbaraż i Beresteczko; wielu przetrwało wszystkie wojny: szwedzkie, pruskie, moskiewskie, domowe, duńskie i węgierskie. Były tam poczty pańskie z samych weteranów złożone, byli żołnierze ze stanic, dla których wojna stała się tym, czym dla innych pokój: zwykłym stanem i trybem życia. Pod wojewodą ruskim stało piętnaście chorągwi husarii, jazdy nawet przez cudzodziemców za nieporównaną uważanej; były chorągwie lekkie, te same właśnie, na których czele takie klęski zadał hetman już po upadku Kamieńca rozproszonym czambułom tatarskim; były na koniec piechoty łanowe, które z kolbami, bez wystrzału, umiały się rzucać na janczarów. Hodowała tych ludzi wojna, bo hodowała ona w Rzeczypospolitej całe pokolenia; lecz byli dotychczas rozproszeni albo w usługach wrogich stronnictw. Teraz, gdy zgoda wewnętrzna powołała ich do jednego obozu i pod jedną komendę, spodziewał się hetman zgnieść nimi potężniejszego Husseina i równie potężnego Kapłana. Prowadzili tych ludzi doświadczeni przywódcy, których imiona zapisane były również niejednokrotnie w dziejach ostatnich wojen, w zmiennej kolei klęsk i zwycięstw. Sam hetman jako słońce stał na czele wszystkich i wolą swoją tysiącami kierował, lecz jacyż byli inni przywódcy, którzy przy tym chocimskim obozie nieśmiertelną mieli się okryć sławą? Oto było tam dwóch hetmanów litewskich: wielki — Pac i polny — Michał Kazimierz Radziwiłł. Ci na kilka dni przed bitwą połączyli się z wojskami koronnymi, a teraz z rozkazu pana Sobieskiego stanęli na wyżniach łączących Chocim ze Żwańcem. Dwanaście tysięcy wojowników słuchało ich rozkazów, między nimi zaś było dwa tysiące wybornej piechoty. Od Dniestru ku południowi stały sprzymierzone pułki wołoskie, które w przededniu bitwy opuściły obóz turecki, aby się z chrześcijany połączyć. Obok Wołochów stał z artylerią pan Kątski, w zdobywaniu obronnych miejsc, sypaniu wałów i kierowaniu armatą nieporównany. W cudzoziemskich krajach on się w tej sztuce ćwiczył, lecz wkrótce i cudzoziemców nią przewyższył. Za panem Kątskim stały piechoty ruskie i mazurskie Koryckiego; dalej pan hetman polny Dymitr Wiśniowiecki, chorego króla brat stryjeczny. Ten jazdę lekką miał pod sobą. Obok niego osadził się z własnymi chorągwiami piechoty i jazdy pan Jędrzej Potocki, niegdy hetmana przeciwnik, dziś wielkości jego wyznawca. Za nim i za Koryckim stanęło pod panem Jabłonowskim, wojewodą ruskim, piętnaście chorągwi husarskich, w błyszczących pancerzach, w hełmach rzucających groźne cienie na twarze, ze skrzydłami u ramion. Las włóczni sterczał nad nimi, lecz oni stali w spokoju, ufni w siłę nieprzełamaną i pewni, że im przyjdzie zwycięstwo rozstrzygnąć. Z mniejszych zaś — nie męstwem, ale znaczeniem — wojowników był pan kasztelan podlaski Łużecki, któremu brata w Bodzanowie Turcy ścięli, za co im wieczną zemstę poprzysiągł; był pan Stefan Czarniecki, wielkiego Stefana synowiec, pisarz polny koronny. On w czasie oblężenia Kamieńca, pod Gołębiem na czele hassy szlacheckiej po stronie króla stojąc, ledwie że wojny domowej nie wzniecił, teraz zaś męstwem pragnął na lepszym polu zabłysnąć. Był pan Gabriel Silnicki; któremu wiek życia zszedł na wojnach, a starość ubieliła już głowę; byli różni inni wojewodowie i kasztelanowie, mniej z poprzednich wojen znani, mniej sławni, lecz tym bardziej sławy chciwi. A między rycerstwem w senatorskie godności nie przystrojonym błyszczał nad innych pan pułkownik Skrzetuski, słynny zbarażczyk, żołnierz na wzór rycerstwu podawany, wszystkich wojen, jakie od trzydziestu lat prowadziła Rzeczpospolita, uczestnik. Sędzielizna pokrywała mu już głowę, lecz za to otaczało go sześciu synów siłą do sześciu dzików podobnych. Z tych starsi poznali już wojnę, dwaj najmłodsi zaś prymicje dopiero odbyć mieli i dlatego tak wielką do bitwy płonęli żądzą, iż ojciec roztropnymi słowy niecierpliwość ich hamować musiał. Z wielkim szacunkiem patrzyli towarzysze na ojca i synów, lecz większy jeszcze podziw wzbudzał pan Jarocki, który na oba oczy ślepym będąc, wzorem owego króla czeskiego, Jana, na wyprawę jednak pociągnął. Dzieci ni krewnych on nie miał, pachołkowie prowadzali go pod ramiona, miał tylko nadzieję, że w bitwie głowę złoży, ojczyźnie się przysłuży i sławę pozyska. Tamże był pan Rzeczycki, któremu ojciec i brat w ciągu tego roku polegli. Tamże był pan Motowidło, który świeżo z niewoli tatarskiej się wyrwawszy, w pole zaraz wyciągnął na współkę z panem Myśliszewskim. Pierwszy bowiem za niewolę chciał się pomścić, drugi za krzywdę, jakiej w Kamieńcu doznał, gdy wbrew układom i godności szlacheckiej kijami przez janczarów był zbity. Byli i rycerze dawni ze stanic naddniestrzańskich, więc zdziczały pan Ruszczyc i niezrównany łucznik, pan Muszalski. Ów z Kamieńca zdrową głowę wyniósł dlatego, iż go mały rycerz do żony z wieścią wysłał; był pan Snitko i pan Nienaszyniec, i pan Hromyka, i najnieszczęśliwszy ze wszystkich młody pan Nowowiejski. Temu przyjaciele nawet i krewni śmierci życzyli, albowiem nie było już dla niego pociechy. Po przyjściu do zdrowia przez cały rok czambuły znosił, szczególniej zaś Lipków ścigał zawzięcie. Po rozbiciu pana Motowidły przez Kryczyńskiego — za Kryczyńskim Podole całe zjeździł odetchnąć mu nie dając i ciężki mu był niezmiernie. W tych wyprawach Adurowicza schwytał i ze skóry obedrzeć go kazał, jeńców nie żywił, lecz ulgi w boleści nie znalazł. Na miesiąc przed tą bitwą do husarii pana wojewody ruskiego się zaciągnął. Z takim to rycerstwem stanął pod Chocimiem pan Sobieski. Za krzywdy Rzeczypospolitej w pierwszym rzędzie, lecz i za swoje prywatne pragnęli się mścić ci żołnierze, albowiem w ciągłych z pogaństwem walkach na tej krwią przesiąkniętej ziemi niemal każdy jakieś kochane głowy utracił, jakichś strasznych nieszczęść nosił w sobie wspomnienie. Kwapił się więc do bitwy hetman wielki widząc, iż zaciekłość w sercach jego żołnierzy do zaciekłości lwicy może być porównaną, której niebaczni myśliwi małe wybrali z komyszy. Dnia 9 listopada 1673 roku od harców poczęła się wyprawa. Gromady Turków wychyliły się od rana zza wałów, gromady polskiego rycerstwa pospieszyły ku nim chciwie. Padali ludzie z obu stron, z większą jednak turecką szkodą. Znacznych wszelako kilku tylko i Turków, i Polaków poległo. Pana Maja zaraz z początku potyczki olbrzymi spahia sztychem krzywej szabli przeszył, lecz za to najmłodszy Skrzetuski jednym cięciem całkiem prawie owem u głowę odciął, czym na pochwały roztropnego ojca i na sławę znaczną zarobił. Tak to oni potykali się kupami lub pojedynczo, w innych zaś patrzących na walkę rosło serce i ochota coraz większa wzbierała. Tymczasem oddziały wojska rozstawiały się naokół obozu tureckiego, gdzie któremu hetman naznaczył. Sam on stojąc za piechotą Koryckiego, na starej drodze jasskiej, obejmował oczyma cały ogromny obóz Husseina i na twarzy miał ten pogodny spokój, jaki ma mistrz pewny swej sztuki, zanim do dzieła przystąpi. Od czasu do czasu ordynansów z rozkazami wysyłał, to zamyślonym wzrokiem spoglądał na walkę harcowników. Pod wieczór przyjechał do niego wojewoda ruski. — Wały tak obszerne — rzekł — iż niepodobna naraz ze wszystkich stron nastąpić. — Jutro będziem na wałach, a pojutrze we trzy kwatery wytniem tych ludzi — odrzekł spokojnie pan Sobieski. Tymczasem zaszła noc. Harcownicy ściągnęli z pola. Hetman rozkazał przybliżyć się w ciemnościach wszystkim oddziałom do wałów, czemu Hussein przeszkadzał, ile mógł, z dział wielkiego kalibru, ale bez skutku. Nad ranem znów poruszyły się nieco naprzód polskie oddziały. Piechoty poczęły sypać przed sobą szańczyki. Niektóre regimenta "przytarły na dobre strzelenie z muszkietu". Jakoż janczarowie jęli gęsto dawać ognia ze strzelb. Z rozkazu hetmana nie odpowiadano jednak na ów ogień prawie wcale, natomiast piechota przygotowywała się do ataku wręcz. Żołnierze czekali tylko rozkazu, by rzucić się zapalczywie naprzód. Nad wydłużoną ich linią przelatywały również ze świstem i szumem kartacze, jakoby stada ptastwa. Artyleria pana Kątskiego, rozpocząwszy walkę o świcie, nie zmilkła dotąd ani na jedną chwilę. Po bitwie dopiero okazało się, jak wielkie spustoszenia uczyniły jej pociski padając na miejsca najgęściej obstawione namiotami spahii i janczarów. Tak zeszło do południa, ale że dzień, jako w listopadzie, był krótki, więc należało się spieszyć. Naraz huknęły wszystkie bębny, kotły, krzywuły. Kilkanaście tysięcy gardzieli zawrzasło jednym głosem i piechoty, wspomagane przez następującą tuż lekką jazdę, ruszyły gęstym tłumem do ataku. "Naraz z piąci stron zaatakował Turków Jegomość." — Jan Dennemark i Krzysztofor de Bohan, wojownicy doświadczeni, wiedli cudzoziemskie pułki. Pierwszy, zapalczywy z natury będąc, gnał tak zaciekle, iż przed innymi dotarł do wałów i o mało regimentu nie zgubił, gdyż salwę kilkunastu tysięcy samopałów wytrzymać musiał. Sam legł; żołnierze chwiać się poczęli, lecz właśnie w tej chwili przyszedł im w pomoc de Bohan i popłoch powstrzymał. Ów spokojnym, jakoby na mustrze i do taktu kapeli zastosowanym krokiem przebył całą przestrzeń aż do tureckich wałów, na salwę salwą odpowiedział, a gdy zarzucono faszynami fosę, pierwszy ją pod gradem kul przebył, skłonił się janczarom kapeluszem i pierwszy szpadą chorążego na wylot przeszył. Skoczyli, uniesieni przykładem takiego pułkownika, żołnierze i rozpoczęły się straszliwe zapasy, w których sforność i ćwiczenie szły z dzikim męstwem janczarów o lepszą. A spieszonych dragonów prowadzili od strony wioski Tarabanów Tetwin i Doenhoff, drugi zaś regiment Aswer Greben i Hajdepol, wszyscy żołnierze wyborni, którzy prócz Hajdepola jeszcze pod panem Czarnieckim w Danii sławą niepomierną się okryli. Lud pod nimi szedł rosły i cięty, wybrany z poddanych po królewszczyznach, wielce do pieszej i jezdnej walki sprawny. Bramy przeciw nim bronił dżamak, to jest nieregularni janczarowie, dlatego też, choć tłumy ich były ogromne, wnet poczęli się mieszać i ustępować, gdy zaś do ręcznej pracy przyszło, bronili się o tyle tylko, o ile nie mogli do odwrotu znaleźć miejsca. Brama ta najpierw też została zdobyta i najpierw mogła przez nią jazda do środka obozu przeniknąć. A na czele piechoty łanowej polskiej uderzyli na okopy w trzech innych miejscach panowie Kobyłecki, Michał Żebrowski, Piotrkowczyk i Gałecki. Najstraszliwsza walka zawrzała przy głównej bramie, na drogę jasską wychodzącej, gdzie Mazurowie zwarli się z gwardią Husseina-baszy. Głównie jemu o tę bramę chodziło, albowiem przez nią mogła się wlać do obozu jazda polska, dlatego postanowił bronić jej najuporczywiej i ustawicznie pchał ku niej oddziały janczarów. Łanowe piechoty, opanowawszy zrazu bramę, wytężały następnie wszystkie siły, by się przy niej utrzymać. Spędzały ich działa i grad kul ze strzelby ręcznej, a do tego z kłębów dymu wychylały się coraz to nowe watahy wojowników biegnących do ataku. Wówczas pan Kobyłecki nie czekając, aż dojdą, rzucał się ku nim na kształt rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia i dwie ściany ludzkie parły się i przepychały w ścisku, zamęcie, zwichrzeniu, w potokach krwi i na stosach trupów ludzkich. Bito się tam na wszelką broń: na szable, noże, kolby od muszkietów, na łopaty, drągi, ośniki; godzono w siebie kamieniami; wreszcie tłok czynił się chwilami tak straszliwy, że ludzie chwytali się wpół i walczyli na pięści i zęby. Hussein próbował dwakroć złamać za pomocą impetu jazdy piechotę, lecz piechurowie za każdym razem wpadli na nią z tak "ekstraordynaryjną rezolucją", iż musiała się cofać w nieładzie. Użalił się wreszcie ich pracy pan Sobieski i posłał im wszystką czeladź obozową na pomoc. Na czele stanął pan Motowidło. Hałastra ta, zwykle nie używana do boju i zbrojna w broń lada jaką, skoczyła jednak z taką ochotą, iż obudziła podziw w samym hetmanie. Być może, iż zagrzewała ich chciwość łupów, być może, iż ogarnął ich zapał, jaki ożywiał dnia tego całe wojsko, dość, że uderzyli jak w dym na janczarów i poczęli się z nimi zmagaé tak zaciekle, iż w pierwszym impecie zepchnęli ich na odległość strzału muszkietowego od bramy. Hussein rzucił w zamęt bojowy nowe pułki i walka, odnowiwszy się w mgnieniu oka, trwała całe godziny. Lecz przez ten czas Korycki na czele wybranych pułków osadził silnie bramę, z dala poruszyła się husaria, na kształt olbrzymiego ptaka zrywającego się leniwie do lotu, i poczęła sunąć ku bramie. Jednocześnie też przybiegł ordynans do hetmana od wschodniej strony obozu. — Pan wojewoda bełski w wałach! — krzyknął zdyszaną piersią. Po nim drugi: — Panowie hetmani litewscy w wałach. Po nich nadbiegli inni, ciągle z tą samą wieścią. Mrok już czynił się na świecie, ale od twarzy hetmana biło światło. Zwrócił się do pana Bidzińskiego, który w tej chwili był przy nim, i rzekł: — Teraz na jazdę kolej, ale to się dopiero jutro stanie. Nikt jednak i w polskim wojsku, i w tureckim nie wiedział i nie przypuszczał, że hetman ogólny atak wszystkich sił zamierza do następnego rana odłożyć. Owszem, oficerowie ordynansowi skoczyli do rotmistrzów z poleceniem, by każdej chwili byli gotowi. Piechota stała w zwartych szeregach, jeździe paliły się ręce, szable i kopie. Wszyscy oczekiwali rozkazu z niecierpliwością, bo ludzie byli wygłodniali i zziębnięci. Lecz rozkaz nie przychodził, a tymczasem upływały godziny. Noc stała się czarna jak kir. Już w czasie dnia rozpoczęła się słota, o północku zaś zerwał się wicher z lodowatym deszczem i śniegiem. Uderzenia jego mroziły szpik w kościach; konie ledwie mogły ustać na miejscu, ludzie drętwieli. Największy mróz, byle suchy, nie mógłby być tyle dokuczliwym, ile ten wicher, śnieg i deszcz, zacinający jak biczem. W oczekiwaniu ustawicznym hasła ani było można myśleć o jedzeniu, piciu lub rozpaleniu ogniska. Z każdą godziną czas stawał się straszniejszy. Była to pamiętna noc, "noc męki i szczękania zębami". Głosy rotmistrzów: "Stać! stać!" — odzywały się co chwila i przyuczony do karności żołnierz stał w największej gotowości, bez ruchu, ale cierpliwie. Naprzeciw zaś, w dżdżu, wichrze i pomroce, stały w tej samej gotowości skostniałe pułki tureckie. I między nimi nikt nie palił ognia, nikt nie jadł, nie pił. Atak wszystkich sił polskich lada chwila był spodziewany, więc spahia nie mogła popuścić szabel z ręki, janczarowie zaś stali murem z samopałami gotowymi do strzału. Wytrzymały żołnierz polski, przywykły do srogości zimy, mógł taką noc przetrzymać, ale ci ludzie wyhodowani w słodkim klimacie Rumelii lub wśród palm Azji Mniejszej cierpieli więcej, niż siły ich znieść mogły. Husseinowi stało się na koniec jasnym, dlaczego Sobieski nie poczyna ataku: oto ten zlodowaciały deszcz z wichrem był najlepszym lackim sprzymierzeńcem. Rzecz była widoczna, iż jeśli spahia i janczarowie postoją tak dwanaście godzin, to nazajutrz będą się kładli jak snopy, nie probując się nawet bronić, póty przynajmniej, póki ich żar samej bitwy nie rozgrzeje. Zrozumieli to i Polacy, i Turcy. Koło godziny czwartej w nocy przybyli do Husseina dwaj baszowie: Janisz-basza i Kiaja, dowódca janczarów, wojownik stary, doświadczony i znakomity. Twarze obydwóch pełne były smutku i troski.— Panie ! — rzekł pierwszy Kiaja -jeśli "barankowie" moi do świtu tak postoją, nie trzeba będzie na nich ni kul, ni mieczów! — Panie! — rzekł Janisz-basza — spahia mi wymarznie i jutro bić się nie będzie ! Hussein targał się za brodę, przewidując klęskę i własną zgubę. Co jednak miał robić? Gdyby choć na minutę pozwolił rozluźnić szyk bojowy i ludziom rozpalić ognie, ogrzać się ciepłą strawą, atak nastąpiłby w tej samej chwili. I tak od czasu do czasu od strony wałów odzywały się trąbki, jakby jazda już ruszać miała. Kiaja i Janisz-basza widzieli tylko jedną radę: oto nie czekać na atak i samym natychmiast uderzyć z całą siłą na nieprzyjaciela. Nic to, że stoi w gotowości, bo jednak sam chcąc atakować, nie spodziewa się ataku. Może się go uda wyprzeć z wałów; w ostatnim razie, w nocnej bitwie klęska jest prawdopodobną, w jutrzejszej dziennej pewną. Lecz Hussein nie śmiał iść za radą starych wojowników. — Jak to? — mówił— porznęliśmy majdan rowami, w nich widząc jedyny przed tą piekielną jazdą ratunek, teraz zaś mamy sami przechodzić rowy, by się na zgubę oczywistą narażać? Wasza to była rada i wasze przestrogi, teraz zaś co innego mówicie! I rozkazu nie wydał. Kazał tylko z dział ku wałom bić, na co pan Kątski odpowiedział w tej chwili z wielkim skutkiem. Deszcz czynił się coraz bardziej lodowaty i zacinał coraz okrutniej, wiatr szumiał, wył, przejmował ubranie, skórę i mroził krew w żyłach. Tak przeszła ta długa listopadowa noc, w czasie której zwątlały siły wojowników islamu i rozpacz wraz z przeczuciem klęski owładnęła ich sercami. Na samym świtaniu Janisz-basza raz jeszcze udał się do Husseina z radą, by cofnąć się w bojowym porządku aż do mostu na Dniestrze i tam ostrożnie poczynać grę wojenną. "Bo jeśli (mówił) wojska nie oprą się zapędowi jazdy, wtedy przez most na drugą stronę się schronią i rzeka da im zasłonę." Kiaja, dowódca janczarów, był jednak innego zdania. Sądził on, że już na Janiszową radę za późno, a przy tym obawiał się, iż gdy rozkaz cofania się zostanie ogłoszony, wnet popłoch ogarnie całe wojsko. "Spahia przy pomocy dżamaku powinna wytrzymać na sobie pierwszy impet jazdy niewiernych, choćby też wszystka przy tym wyginąć miała. Przez ten czas janczarowie przybędą jej w pomoc, a gdy pierwszy impet niewiernych zostanie powstrzymany, być może, iż Bóg ześle zwycięstwo." Tak radził Kiaja i Hussein poszedł za jego radą. Konne tłumy komunika tureckiego wysunęły się naprzód, janczarowie zaś i dżamak stanęli w sprawie za nimi, koło namiotów Husseina. Głębokie ich zastępy wspaniały i groźny przedstawiały widok. Białobrody Kiaja, "lew boży", który aż dotąd do zwycięstw tylko prowadził żołnierzy, przelatywał zwarte ich szeregi, krzepiąc, ducha podnosząc, dawne boje i dawne przewagi wspominając. Im zaś także milszą była bitwa niż owo bezczynne stanie w słocie, dżdżu, w oczekiwaniu i na wichrze przejmującym ciało do kości; więc choć zgrabiałe ich ręce zaledwie utrzymać mogły janczarki i dzidy, cieszyli się jednak, iż się w walce rozgrzeją. Z daleko mniejszym sercem czekała na atak spahia, raz dlatego, że na nią miał przyjść pierwszy zapęd, a po wtóre, że służyło w niej wielu mieszkańców Azji Mniejszej oraz Egipcjan, którzy nadzwyczaj na chłody czuli, zostali półżywi po owej nocy. Konie ucierpiały także niemało i lubo w świetne przyodziane rzędy, stały z pozwieszanymi ku ziemi nozdrzami, z których buchały kłęby pary. Ludzie z twarzami sinymi o zgasłym spojrzeniu ani myśleli o zwycięstwie. Myśleli tylko, że śmierć lepsza od takiej męki, w jakiej zeszła noc ostatnia, a najlepsza — ucieczka do domowych pieleszy, pod gorące promienie słońca. W polskich wojskach kilkunastu ludzi nie mających dostatecznej odzieży zmarzło nade dniem przy wałach, w ogólności jednak piechoty i jazda przetrzymały zimno daleko lepiej od Turków, bo ich krzepiła nadzieja zwycięstwa i wiara ślepa niemal, że skoro hetman postanowił, by kostnieli na słocie, to niechybnie ta męka im na dobro, Turkom na zło i zgubę wyjść musi. Powitali wszelako i oni pierwsze blaski poranku z radością. O tej samej porze pan Sobieski pojawił się w wałach. Zorzy nie było tego dnia na niebie, ale zorza była w jego twarzy, bo gdy zmiarkował, iż nieprzyjaciel chce mu wydać bitwę w obozie, już był pewien, że dzień ten straszliwą klęskę Mahometowi przyniesie. Więc jeździł od pułku do pułku powtarzając: "Za kościoły pohańbione! za bluźnierstwa Najświętszej Pannie w Kamieńcu! za krzywdy chrześcijaństwa i Rzeczypospolitej! za Kamieniec!" Żołnierze zaś spoglądali groźnie, jakby chcąc mówić: "Ledwie już stoim ! Puść, wielki hetmanie, a obaczysz!" Blade i szarawe światło poranku stawało się z każdą chwilą jaśniejsze; z tumanu wychylały się coraz wyraźniej szeregi łbów końskich, postacie ludzkie, kopie, proporce, wreszcie regimenta piechoty. Naprzód też one poczęły poruszać się i płynęły we mgle ku nieprzyjacielowi jakby dwiema rzekami po bokach jazdy; potem ruszyła lekka jazda zostawując tylko środkiem szeroki szlak, którym w chwili stosownej miała skoczyć husaria. Każdy dowódca regimentu w piechocie, każdy rotmistrz miał już instrukcje i wiedział, co mu czynić należy. Artyleria pana Kątskiego poczęła odzywać się coraz potężniej, wywołując ze strony tureckiej również potężne odpowiedzi. Wtem zagrzmiała muszkietowa palba, okrzyk ogromny rozległ się po całym obozie — atak był rozpoczęty. Przesłaniało widok mgliste powietrze, ale odgłosy walki dochodziły do miejsca, w którym stała husaria. Słychać było strzały, szczęk broni, krzyki ludzkie. Pan hetman, który aż dotąd przy husarii pozostał i z panem wojewodą ruskim rozmawiał, umilkł nagle i począł nasłuchiwać, po czym rzekł do wojewody: — Piechoty z dżamakiem się biją, któren w szańczykach, w przedzie, rozrzucon. Po chwili odgłos strzałów począł stopniowo słabnąć, gdy wtem niespodzianie huknęła jedna ogromna salwa, za nią bardzo prędko druga. Widocznym stało się, że lekkie chorągwie przeparły spahię i znalazły się wobec janczarów. Hetman wielki, wspiąwszy konia, ruszył jak błyskawica na czele kilkudziesięciu przybocznych ludzi ku bitwie; pan wojewoda ruski został sam z piętnastoma chorągwiami husarzy, które stojąc w sprawie, czekały tylko na znak, by skoczyć i losy walki rozstrzygnąć. Czekali jeszcze dość długo, a tymczasem w głębi obozu wrzało i huczało coraz straszliwiej. Bitwa chwilami zdawała się przewalać to w prawo, to w lewo, to ku stronie wojsk litewskich, to ku stronie pana wojewody bełskiego, tak właśnie, jak w czasie burzy przewalają się grzmoty po niebie. Armatmi ogień turecki stawał się nieregularny, natomiast artyleria pana Kątskiego biła ze zdwojoną siłą. Po upływie godziny zdało się panu wojewodzie ruskiemu, iż ciężar bitwy przeniósł się znów do środka, właśnie na wprost jego husarii. W tej samej chwili przybiegł na czele swoich ludzi pan hetman wielki. Z ócz strzelał mu płomień. Osadził konia przy wojewodzie ruskim i krzyknął: — W nich teraz z pomocą bożą! — W nich! — zawrzasnął wojewoda ruski. A za nim powtórzyli komendę rotmistrze. Ze straszliwym szumem pochylił się od jednego zamachu las włóczni ku łbom końskim i piętnaście chorągwi tej jazdy, która nawykła łamać wszystko po drodze, ruszyło, na kształt olbrzymiej chmury, naprzód. Od czasu gdy w trzydniowej bitwie pod Warszawą husaria litewska pod wodzą Połubińskiego rozszczepiła jakby klinem całą armię szwedzką i przeszła na wylot, nie pamiętano ataku prowadzonego z taką potęgą. Rysią z miejsca ruszyły chorągwie, lecz na przestrzeni dwustu kroków rotmistrze zakomenderowali: "W skok!" — ludzie zaś, obezwawszy się okrzykiem: "bij! zabij!" — pochylili się w kulbakach i konie wzięły impet największy. Wówczas ta ława gnających wichrem rumaków, żelaznych mężów, pochylonych kopii miała w sobie coś z siły rozhukanego żywiołu. I szła jak burza lub jak rozhukana fala, z łoskotem, z szumem. Ziemia jęczała pod jej ciężarem i było widocznym, że choćby nikt z nich kopią się nie złożył, choćby nikt szabli nie wydobył, samym swym rozpędem i wagą położą, zgniotą i stratują wszystko przed sobą, tak jak trąba powietrzna łamie i kładzie bór. Tak dobiegli aż do krwawego usłanego trupami pola, na którym wrzała bitwa. Lekkie chorągwie łamały się jeszcze na skrzydłach z jazdą turecką, którą już zdołały znacznie w tył odepchnąć; lecz w środku stały jeszcze na kształt niepożytego muru głębokie szeregi janczarów. Kilkakroć już rozbiły się o nie pojedyncze lekkie chorągwie, jak fala przychodząca z roztoczy rozbija się o brzeg skalisty. Ich złamać, ich położyć było teraz zadaniem husarii. Kilkanaście tysięcy janczarek gruchnęło naraz, "jakoby jeden człek strzelił". Chwila jeszcze: janczary ustawiają się silniej na nogach; niektórzy mrużą oczy na widok straszliwej nawały, niektórym drżą ręce trzymające dzidy, serca wszystkie walą jak młotem, zaciskają się zęby, piersi dyszą gwałtownie. Tamci już, już dobiegają, już słychać grzmiący oddech koni -zniszczenie leci, zguba leci, śmierć leci! "Allach!... Jezus Maria !" — dwa te okrzyki tak okropne, jakby nie z ludzkich piersi wyszłe, mieszają się ze sobą. Żywy mur kolebie się, ugina, pęka; suchy trzask łamanych kopii głuszy na chwilę wszystkie inne odgłosy, po nim rozlega się zgrzyt żelaza, dźwięk jakby tysiąca młotów z całą siłą w kowadła bijących, uderzenia jakby tysiąca cepów w klepisko, pojedyncze i gromadne krzyki, jęki, oderwane strzały rusznic i pistoletów, wycie przerażenia. Napastnicy i napastowani, zmieszani ze sobą, kłębią się w niepojętym zwichrzeniu; następuje rzeź, spod wiru krew wypływa ciepła, dymiąca, napełniając surową wonią powietrze. Pierwsze, drugie, trzecie i dziesiąte szeregi janczarów leżą mostem obalone, stratowane kopytami, pobodzone włóczniami, pocięte mieczem. Lecz białobrody Kiaja, "lew boży", rzuca wszystkie następne w war bitwy. Nic to, że kładą się pokotem jak łan pod burzą — walczą. Wściekłość ich ogarnia, śmiercią dyszą i śmierci pragną. Ława końskich piersi prze ich, przechyla, obala, więc bodą nożami brzuchy końskie; tysiące szabel tnie ich bez wytchnienia; ostrza wznoszą się jak błyskawice i spadają na głowy, karki, ręce — i oni tną jezdnych po nogach, po kolanach, wiją się i kąsają na kształt jadowitego robactwa — giną i mszczą się. Kiaja, "lew boży", coraz nowe szeregi rzuca w paszczę śmierci; krzykiem zachęca do boju i sam ze wzniesioną krzywą szablą rzuca się w odmęt. Wtem olbrzymi husarz, niszcząc wszystko przed sobą jak burza, dopada do białobrodego starca, staje w strzemionach, by ciąć tym okropniej, i ze strasznym zamachem spuszcza ostrze koncerza ná sędziwą głowę. Nie wytrzymała cięcia ni szabla, ni kuta w Damaszku misiurka — i Kiaja, rozcięty niemal do ramion, pada, jakby strącony gromem, na ziemię. Pan Nowowiejski, on to był bowiem, straszne już szerzył poprzednio zniszczenie, bo nikt się jego sile i ponurej wściekłości oprzeć nie mógł, lecz teraz największą oddał w bitwie przysługę zwaliwszy starca, który sam jeden podtrzymywał dotychczas walkę zaciętą. Krzyknęli strasznym głosem na widok śmierci wodza janczarowie i kilkunastu z nich wymierzyło janczarki w pierś młodego rycerza, on zaś zwrócił się ku nim — do nocy posępnej podobny. I zanim inni rycerze zdołali na nich uderzyć, huknęły strzały, po których pan Nowowiejski zdarł konia i przechylił się na kulbace. Dwóch towarzyszów pochwyciło go w ramiona, lecz owemu uśmiech, gość dawno nie bywały, rozjaśnił twarz ponurą i zaraz źrenice przekręciły mu się w tył głowy, a zbielałe usta poczęły szeptać jakieś słowa, których w zgiełku bitwy nie można było dosłyszeć. Tymczasem zachwiały się ostatnie szeregi janczarskie. Waleczny Janisz-basza chciał jeszcze bitwę odnowić, lecz już szał strachu ogarnął ludzi, już nie pomogły wysilenia; zmieszały i zwichrzyły się szeregi, a parte, bite, tratowane, cięte, nie mogły przyjść do sprawy. Wreszcie pękły, jak pęka zbyt naprężony łańcuch i ludzie, jak pojedyncze ogniwa, rozlecieli się na wszystkie strony, wyjąc, krzycząc, rzucając broń i osłaniając głowy rękoma. Jazda biegła za nimi, a oni nie znajdując dość przestrzeni do luźnej ucieczki stłaczali się chwilami w jedną zbitą masę, na której karkach jechali jeźdźcy pławiąc się we krwi. Walecznego Janisza-baszę groźny łucznik pan Muszalski ciął szablą po karku, aż szpik pacierzowy wytrysnął owemu z przeciętych kręgów i poplamił jedwabie oraz srebrną łuskę karaceny. Janczarowie, pobity przez piechotę polską dżamak i część rozproszonej już z samego początku bitwy jazdy, słowem : cała tłuszcza turecka uciekała teraz w przeciwną stronę obozu, gdzie nad głęboką przepaścią sterczał stromy, na kilkadziesiąt stóp wysoki wiszar. "Tam strach pędził szalonych." Wielu rzucało się w przepaść "nie dlatego, by ujść śmierci, lecz by nie polec od ręki Polaków". Tej rozpaczliwej rzeszy zabiegł drogę pan Bidziński, strażnik koronny, lecz nawałnica ludzka porwała go wraz z ludźmi i strąciła na dno przepaści, która po krótkim czasie wypełniła się prawie po brzegi stosami zabitych, rannych i zduszonych. Z dna podnosiły się jęki okropne, ciała drgały w konwulsjach, kopiąc się wzajem nogami lub drąc pazurami w skurczach konania. Do wieczora brzmiały te jęki i do wieczora poruszała się masa ciał, lecz coraz wolniej, coraz nieznaczniej, aż o pierwszym zmroku ucichła. Straszne były skutki uderzenia husarii. Ośm tysięcy janczarów pociętych mieczami leżało przy rowie otaczającym namioty Husseina-baszy nie licząc tych, którzy zginęli w ucieczce lub na dnie przepaści. Jazda polska była w namiotach, pan Sobieski tryumfował. Trąby i krzywuły głosiły już chrapliwymi dźwiękami zwycięstwo, gdy wtem najniespodzianiej bitwa zawrzała na nowo. Oto wielki hetman turecki Hussein-basza na czele swych konnych gwardii i reszty wszystkiej jazdy pierzchnął po złamaniu janczarów przez bramę do Jass wiodącą, lecz gdy tam pochwyciły go chorągwie Dymitra Wiśniowieckiego, hetmana polnego, i poczęły siec bez litości, wrócił nazad do obozu, by szukać innego wyjścia, zupełnie jak zwierz, otoczony w kniei, szuka, którym by się mógł wymknąć przesmykiem. Wrócił zaś z takim impetem, że rozbił w mgnieniu oka lekką chorągiew semeńską, zamieszał piechotę po części już rabunkiem obozu zajętą — i dotarł "na pół strzelenia z pistoletu" do samego pana hetmana. "Już w samym obozie byliśmy bliscy przegranej — pisał później pan Sobieski — co, że się nie stało, przypisać to należy ekstraordynaryjnej rezolucji husarzy." Rzeczywiście natarcie Turków było straszne, bo dokonane pod wpływem najwyższej rozpaczy — i tym straszniejsze, że zupełnie niespodziewane. Lecz husaria, nie ostygłszy jeszcze z bojowego żaru, ruszyła ku nim z miejsca w największym pędzie. Pierwsza uderzyła chorągiew Prusinowskiego, i ta osadziła atakujących; za nią runął ze swoimi Skrzetuski, po czym w całym wojsku jazda, piechota, ciury obozowe, jak kto stał, gdzie kto był, wszyscy rzucili się z największą zaciekłością na nieprzyjaciela i wywiązała się bitwa nieco bezładna, lecz furią nie ustępująca atakowi husarzy na janczarów. Z podziwieniem wspominali po ukończonej walce rycerze męstwo Turków, którzy gdy Wiśniowiecki i hetmani litewscy nadbiegli, otoczeni ze wszystkich stron, bronili się tak zapamiętale, iż lubo hetman pozwolił już żywcem brać, zdołano zaledwie garść jeńców pochwycić. ;Gdy ciężkie chorągwie rozbiły ich na koniec po półgodzinnej walce, pojedyncze kupy, a następnie pojedynczy jeźdźcy wzywając Allacha walczyli jeszcze do ostatniego tchu. Tamże dokonano wielu czynów świetnych, których pamięć między ludźmi nie zaginęła. Tam hetman polny litewski własną ręką ściął potężnego baszę; ów przedtem pochwycił pana Rudominę, pana Kimbara i pana Rdułtowskiego, lecz hetman, zajechawszy mu od oczu, jednym zamachem odciął mu głowę. Tamże pan Sobieski spahisa, któren z pistoletu do niego strzelił, w oczach całego wojska ściąć raczył; tam pan Bidziński, strażnik koronny, wydobywszy się cudem z przepaści, lubo potłuczon i ranny, natychmiast w wir walki się rzucił i walczył, póki z wyczerpania nie zemdlał. Długo on potem chorował, lecz po kilku miesiącach odzyskawszy zdrowie, dalej na wojnę z wielką swą chwałą chadzał. Z pomniejszych zaś szalał najbardziej pan Ruszczyc porywając tak jeźdźców, jak wilk porywa wełniste barany stadem chodzące. Siła dokazał także pan Skrzetuski, koło którego synowie na kształt lwiąt rozżartych walczyli. Ze smutkiem i żałością rozmyślali potem ci rycerze, czego by w takim dniu nie dokazał szermierz nad szermierze, pan Wołodyjowski, gdyby nie to, że od roku już w Bogu, w sławie i w ziemi spoczywał. Inni wszakże, którzy w jego szkole uczyli się walczyć, zebrali dość chwały dla niego i dla siebie na owym krwawym polu. W tej wznowionej bitwie z dawnych chreptiowskich rycerzy, prócz pana Nowowiejskiego, dwóch poległo: pan Motowidło i groźny łucznik, pan Muszalski. Panu Motowidle kilka naraz kul pierś przeszyło, a on zwalił się jak dąb, który kresu dobiegł. Naoczni świadkowie mówili, iż poległ z rąk tych braci Kozaków, którzy pod wodzą Hohola przy Husseinie do ostatka przeciw matce i chrześcijaństwu walczyli. Pan Muszalski zaś — rzecz dziwna! — od strzały zginął, którą jakowyś Turczyn w ucieczce nań wypuścił. Gardło mu ona na wskroś przebiła w chwili właśnie, gdy po zupełnym już pogromie pogan sięgał ręką do sahajdaka chcąc jeszcze kilku niechybnych gońców śmierci za pierzchającymi wypuścić. Jego się dusza musiała z duszą Dydiuka połączyć, aby zawartą na galerze tureckiej przyjaźń węzłami wieczności utrwalić. Dawni kompanowie chreptiowscy odnaleźli po bitwie trzy ciała i rzewnymi je żegnali łzami, chociaż zazdrościli im tak sławnej śmierci. Pan Nowowiejski miał uśmiech na ustach i cichą pogodę w twarzy; pan Motowidło zdawał się spać spokojnie, a pan Muszalski oczy miał wzniesione w górę, jakby się modlił. Pochowano ich razem na tym sławnym chocimskim polu, pod skałą, na której na wieczną rzeczy pamięć kazano wyryć trzy ich nazwiska pod krzyżem. Wódz całej armii tureckiej, Hussein-basza, ocalił się na szybkim natolskim koniu ucieczką, lecz po to tylko, by w Stambule sznurek jedwabny z rąk sułtana otrzymać. Ze świetnej armii tureckiej małe tylko watahy zdołały wynieść zdrowe głowy z pogromu. Ostatnie zastępy Husseinowej jazdy wojska Rzeczypospolitej podawały sobie w ręce w ten sposób, że hetman polny naganiał je wielkiemu, ten hetmanom litewskim, tamci znów polnemu, i tak szło koleja, póki nie wyginęli prawie wszyscy. Z janczarów nie ocalił się niemal nikt. Cały ogromny obóz spłynął krwią pomieszaną z deszczem i śniegiem, trupa zaś tyle leżało, że tylko mrozy, krucy i wilcy zapobiegli zarazie, jaka z ciał gnijących wstawać zwykła. Polskie wojska wpadły w tak wielki zapał bojowy, że jeszcze nie odsapnąwszy dobrze po bitwie, Chocim zdobyły. W samym obozie łupy wzięto niezmierne. Sto dwadzieścia dział, a z nimi trzysta chorągwi i znaków przesłał hetman wielki z owego pola, na którym po raz już drugi w ciągu wieku szabla polska święciła tryumf znamienity. Sam pan Sobieski stanął w kapiącym od złota i bisiorów namiocie Husseina-baszy i z niego wieści o szczęśliwym zwycięstwie na wszystkie strony przez lotnych gońców rozsyłał. Za czym zebrały się jazda i piechota, wszystkie chorągwie polskie, litewskie i kozackie, całe wojsko stanęło w bojowej sprawie. Odprawiano dziękczynne nabożeństwo — i na tym samym majdanie, na którym jeszcze dnia wczorajszego muezinowie wykrzykiwali: "Lacha il Allach!" — brzmiała pieśń: Te Deum laudamus. Hetman słuchał mszy i pieśni krzyżem leżąc, a gdy powstał, łzy radości ciekły mu po dostojnym obliczu. Na ów widok zastępy rycerstwa, nie otarte jeszcze z krwi, drżące jeszcze z wysilenia po bitwie, wydały po trzykroć gromki okrzyk: — Vivat Joannes victor!!! A w dziesięć lat później, gdy majestat króla Jana III obalił w proch potęgę turecką pod Wiedniem, okrzyk ów powtarzano od mórz do mórz, od gór do gór, wszędy po świecie, gdzie tylko dzwony wołały wiernych na modlitwę... Na tym kończy się ten szereg książek pisanych w ciągu kilku lat i w niemałym trudzie — dla pokrzepienia serc. Z